Docteur Love
by MissGranger74
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Drago Malfoy se retrouve a donner des conseils amoureux sur un des forums magique de Poudlard et qu'un inconnu y débarque lui disant qu'il a comme problème d'être amoureux de lui ne sachant pas a qui il parle. HPxXxDM. Lemon. OS


**Titre :** Docteur Love

**Disclaimer :** Tout est malheureusement a JKR et pas a moi :'(

**Rating :** M a cause du lemon^^

**Couple :** HP/DM évidement^^

**Note : **Bonjours a tous, un petit one shot Drarry qui traine sur mon ordi depuis quelques jours et que je me suis vraiment amusé a écrire^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrait autant de plaisir a le lire que j'en est eu a l'écrire^^

Edit du 7 novembre 2012 : J'ai fait corriger cette fanfiction afin d'en effacer les fautes, cependant ma beta comme moi même sommes humaines, il se peut qu'il reste de petite erreur. Désolée d'avance si ça arrive^^ Et bonne lecture^^

**Résumé : **Que ce passe-t-il quand Drago Malfoy se retrouve a donner des conseils amoureux sur un des forums magique de Poudlard et qu'un inconnu y débarque lui disant qu'il a comme problème d'être amoureux de Drago Malfoy ne sachant pas a qui il parle. La curiosité de Drago prend alors les devants, mais es-ce seulement de la curiosité ?

* * *

**Docteur Love**

Drago jura une fois de plus. Quelle idée stupide lui avait pris d'accepter le stupide pari de Blaise ? Stupide pari qu'il avait perdu en plus. Pourquoi, par Merlin, cela était aussi dur d'arriver à embrasser une poufsouffle ? Pourquoi ces greluches écervelées devaient obligatoirement soit s'enfuir soit tomber dans les pommes dès qu'il les approchait ? Plus jamais, non plus jamais il n'accepterait un pari de Blaise, qui étaient sûrement tous impossibles à réaliser, d'où les sourires carnassiers de son meilleur ami quand il les lançait. Résultat ? Lui, le grand Drago Malfoy, se retrouvait en ''Docteur Love'' sur un des forums magiques privés de l'école, à écouter les jérémiades de dindes toutes plus crétines les unes que les autres, qui étaient incapables de séduire leurs amoureux, tous plus moches et débiles qu'elles, et s'en plaignaient en lui demandant conseil. Bien sûr, il utilisait un pseudo. Pas question de ruiner sa réputation. Et il décourageait immédiatement toutes celles dont l'amour ''secret'' n'était que lui-même (pas envie d'avoir ces filles sans intelligence après lui), raffinement obligé, enfin surtout à cause de ses préférences pour les garçons qu'il niera si vous lui en parlez. Il décourageait aussi celles qui en avaient après un certain Harry Potter, concurrence oblige, même si l'avis de Blaise sur la question était différent, mais il n'en dirait rien à Drago tenant évidement à la vie. D'ailleurs, c'était une de ces filles-là qu'il venait d'envoyer sur les roses. Elle devait sûrement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps après les mots blessants qu'il venait de lui balancer, mais ça, voyez-vous, ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Il poussa un soupir en attendant sa prochaine cliente. Le forum était programmé pour ne le mettre en relation qu'avec une personne à la fois, question de confidentialité. Ce qui finit par arriver, à sa plus grande surprise, était que la personne qui se connecta fut un garçon. Le tout premier et, rien que pour ça, Drago décida de lui apporter toute son attention. En toute courtoisie, il parla le premier à ce jeune homme sans pseudo, écrivant sur son parchemin enchanté.

_Bonsoir jeune étranger quel est le problème d'amour qui t'emmène ici ?_

La phrase qui lui fut envoyée en réponse le laissa bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à plein de choses mais pas à ça :

_Et bien j'ai effectivement un gros, même un très gros problème… Je suis amoureux de Drago Malfoy… _

Il écrivit la réponse presque machinalement.

_En quoi est-ce que c'est un problème ?_

Et il attendit la réponse qui mit quelques longues minutes à s'afficher, lui indiquant que son interlocuteur avait dû réfléchir à la tournure de sa phrase.

_Pour commencer, comme indiqué par le forum, je suis un garçon. Ensuite, s'il savait mes sentiments, il me tuerait très certainement. Enfin ça ou alors il me rirait au nez. De plus, il ne peut pas me voir. Et puis c'est également un problème pour tout un tas de raisons que je ne dirai pas, mais la liste est très très très longue…_

Drago répondit sans même réfléchir, se tapant la tête contre un mur mentalement en relisant sa première phrase.

_Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi le fait que tu sois un garçon soit un problème, au contraire, ce serait plutôt un avantage. Pour ce qui est de te rire au nez, là je ne peux pas contester. Mais bon si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne crois pas que ça sera encore plus voué à l'échec que si tu tentais ta chance ? Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

__Cette fois la réponse ne tarda pas.

_Pour ma propre santé, je n'essayerai pas. En réalité, je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi je suis venu sur ce forum. Ma meilleure amie m'a un peu forcé la main. Je sais ce que je ressens mais je sais encore mieux que, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne dirai rien au principal concerné. Certaines choses peuvent être dites mais pas d'autres, et celle-là en fait plus que partie. D'ailleurs, les autres arrivent au dortoir alors je pars. Bonne soirée, Docteur Love._

__Poussé par sa curiosité, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques mots de plus à sa salutation.

_Bonne soirée. Tu reviendras ? C'est tellement ennuyant de parler à des filles qui sont en larmes parce que machin a regardé machine au lieu d'elles… Et puis, si tu veux, tu pourras me parler de tout ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien._

__Il ne reçut que deux petits mots en réponse avant que le mystérieux inconnu ne se déconnecte.

_On verra._

C'était toujours mieux qu'un non et sans trop comprendre pourquoi Drago sourit. Ça promettait d'être intéressant, et il se promit à lui-même qu'il découvrirait qui était cet inconnu coûte que coûte. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela et uniquement cela, qu'il modifia les paramètres du forum de façon à ce que seule cette personne puisse y venir. Du moins, c'était ce dont il s'auto-persuadait.

* * *

Drago dut attendre deux longs jours avant que son bel inconnu ne se connecte à nouveau sur le forum. ''Bel'' car, forcément, quelqu'un qui était amoureux de lui, Drago Malfoy, ne pouvait qu'être beau. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il dut mettre dans le crâne de Blaise, à coup de tape sur ledit crâne, quand il avait lâché ce surnom et que son meilleur ami avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'exploser de rire. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy impunément.

Bref, après une soirée d'attente et de grognement de frustration (car il détestait attendre), il eut le lendemain l'agréable surprise de voir l'inconnu se reconnecter et lancer un tout simple :

_Bonsoir._

Auquel Drago s'empressa de répondre, et seulement parce qu'il était curieux, sinon il l'aurait boudé pour l'avoir fait poireauter une soirée entière.

_Bonsoir, j'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai plus sur le forum…_

_- Désolé… Les gars du dortoir ont fait une fête hier et, résultat, je n'ai pas pu venir. Mais je suis là ce soir. Enfin, à moins que tu préfères que je m'en aille…_

À ça non ! Drago ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en aille, surtout pas avant qu'il n'ait découvert qui il était. Sa curiosité ne le permettrait pas.

_Non, je suis là pour t'écouter je te rappelle, pas pour te chasser. Et si tu me parlais un peu plus de ton ''problème'' ? Comment est-ce arrivé par exemple ?_

_- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment… Drago Malfoy était vraiment tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté : imbu de lui-même, bien trop sûr de lui, fils à papa, prétentieux au plus haut point et j'en passe. Pourtant, sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, j'ai commencé à le voir différemment… Puis, bien aidé par ma meilleure amie, j'ai fini par mettre le doigt sur le problème. Je l'aime, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'en fait je l'ai toujours aimé depuis le début… Je dois paraitre vraiment pathétique…_

_- Pas le moins du monde, je t'assure. Et puis tu ne fais rien de mal. C'est pas un crime d'être amoureux. Pour être franc, je ne vois même pas où est le problème dans le fait que tu l'aimes…_

_- Je crois avoir été clair la dernière fois… Quoique je fasse ou dise, tout ce qui se passera c'est que DM va me rire au nez. Enfin ça ou me mettre son poing en pleine figure… Il ne partagera JAMAIS mes sentiments et quand je dis jamais, c'est JAMAIS, comme dans NADA, NIET ou MEME PAS EN REVE._

_- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es si catégorique…_

Et là, si Drago n'était pas juste dévoré pas la curiosité de découvrir qui était ce jeune homme à qui il parlait, il jurerait toujours qu'il n'avait jamais écrit ça.

_Et puis tu sais, si c'est parce que tu es un garçon, ce n'est pas un problème vu le nombre de rumeurs qui circulent sur le fait qu'il soit gay et non hétéro._

_- Si seulement c'était ça le problème… DM est gay, je le sais très bien vu que je l'ai surpris en début d'année en train d'embrasser un autre mec. Et ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser d'ailleurs…_

Être plus discret quand il sortait avec des garçons, fut la première pensée de Drago. Puis celle-ci fut remplacée par une autre : mais si ce n'était pas ça le problème, c'était quoi alors ? Non pas qu'il voulait sortir avec son bel inconnu, loin de lui cette idée. Juste qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il en retournait et qui était cet inconnu.

_Je ne te suis plus là… Tu sais qu'il est gay et pourtant tu refuses de lui faire ta déclaration !_

_- Si tu étais à ma place tu comprendrais… Il me déteste presque autant que je pensais le détester… Essaye de te mettre à ma place une seconde : tu détestes quelqu'un, il te déteste en retour, mais tu te rends compte que ta haine pour lui était de l'amour en réalité. Tu irais lui sauter dans les bras en lui criant ''Nyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa je t'aiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeeee'' ? Non franchement, c'est impossible…_

Là, c'était vrai que Drago dut avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort… C'était comme s'il se mettait à faire des déclarations enflammées à Potter… Mais pourquoi Potter lui était venu à l'esprit ? Il y avait vraiment un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Et s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien qu'il détestait Potter et que c'était plus que réciproque. Non, il devait rester concentré sur son inconnu et découvrir qui il était.

_C'est vrai que présenté comme ça…_

_- Tu vois, je suis un cas désespéré…_

_- Mais non, ne dit pas ça ! Allez, arrête de ruminer. Je suis sûr que si on en parle encore et encore on va bien finir pas trouver une solution._

_- Si tu le dis… Moi, au contraire, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de solution. Je ferais mieux d'aller tout de suite me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie…_

_- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Tu vas rester sagement ici et continuer à me parler !_

Ben oui, il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir dit à Drago qui il était. Sa curiosité l'aurait tué sinon. Voilà uniquement pourquoi il lui a répondu ça, et certainement pas par gentillesse, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées.

_Je plaisantais… J'ai pas envie de mourir. Et puis, si je me tais tout simplement, il n'y aura aucun problème. Drago vivra tranquillement sa vie, il se trouvera un gentil petit mari, ils vivront très heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et des miens. Ainsi j'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe. Fin de l'histoire._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle comme blague. Et puis qui te dit que ce gentil mari ce n'est pas toi ? _(Et non ce n'est pas une proposition, arrêtez donc de vous faire des films !) _Enfin j'ai compris, tu ne veux rien lui dire, j'arrête d'insister…_

_- Sage décision, car je ne lui parlerai jamais. Les autres montent au dortoir, j'y vais pour ce soir. Bonne nuit, Docteur Love._

_- Bonne nuit. _Il faillit envoyer le tout comme ça mais rajouta :_ Tu reviendras demain ?_ (Et non, il n'était pas accro, juste toujours aussi curieux.)

_Promis…_

Puis il se déconnecta, et non Drago ne souriait absolument pas parce qu'il avait dit ça. Du moins, il s'obstinait toujours à le penser.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les conversations avec son bel inconnu continuaient. Drago était furieux contre lui-même, n'arrivant pas à trouver qui il était. Il avait beau scruter tout le monde à Poudlard, à part ceux qu'il savait déjà amoureux de lui, il ne vit personne qui semblait l'aimer. C'était rageant. Il avait éliminé les Poufsouffles car aucun d'eux n'auraient eu le courage d'en parler sur un forum, avait suivi les Serpentards car il ne détestait personne dans sa propre maison, et toutes les autres années, sauf la septième, car son bel inconnu avait reconnu qu'il était en même année que son amoureux, alias lui. Il observa de nouveau ceux qu'il restait : deux Serdaigles furent éliminés car trop moches à son goût, en restait encore cinq, quoique trois vu que numéro 2 et 4 venaient de s'embrasser passionnément. Il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Il observa ensuite à contrecœur les Gryffondors : Londubat trop timide et débile, éliminé, Weasley alias Weasmoche, éliminé d'office, Thomas et Finnigan, éliminés car ensemble (et sûrement le couple gay le moins discret et qui s'en foutait totalement). Ne restait donc que Potter. Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être lui puisqu'ils se haïssaient vraiment l'un l'autre. Mais bon, il décida quand même de lui accorder un regard. Il l'avait fait pour cet idiot de Londubat alors, pour Potter, c'était faisable. Et là, il fut frappé de plein fouet par un fait énorme qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Potter était devenu beau. Non pas qu'il fut vraiment moche à un moment, mais les fringues difformes, et trois fois trop grandes pour lui de couleur grisâtre, qu'il portait habituellement sous sa robe de sorcier n'étaient pas du tout à son avantage. D'ailleurs, c'était un des sujets de moqueries les plus courants qu'utilisait Drago. Alors que là, il avait un jean noir bien à sa taille et légèrement moulant, accompagné d'un t-shirt vert émeraude parfaitement accordé avec ses yeux, lui saillant à merveilles. Et ses cheveux (merlin ses cheveux !), il les avait laissés pousser légèrement et leur apparence décoiffée, qui habituellement ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau à moitié fini et mal fait, lui donnait un air de saut du lit de lendemain de partie de jambes en l'air des plus craquants. Et alors, il fut frappé par ses propres pensées. Merlin, ça y est ! Il devenait complètement taré. Il se mettait à mater POTTER ! Bon, Potter, ce fut décidé : il était aussi éliminé car, pour sa propre santé mentale, il ne devait absolument pas y penser. Bon alors, son bel inconnu était donc un des trois Serdaigles qui restaient. Maintenant, il fallait trouver lequel…

Il attendit la fin de la journée avec grande impatience, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Blaise qui se tut après un regard meurtrier de la part de Drago. La sonnerie de fin de cours enfin arrivée, il courut dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, se laissant tomber sur le lit, et sortit son parchemin magique. Ouvrant le forum, pour sa plus grande joie et surprise, il trouva son bel inconnu déjà en ligne.

_Bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt, non pas que ça me dérange._

_- Bonjour, en effet, j'ai pu être là plus tôt car je n'avais pas cours en dernière heure. Et vu que j'aime bien te parler, je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance tu te connecterais assez rapidement…_

__Pas de quoi l'aider beaucoup dans ses recherches, vu que les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles finissaient tout deux plus tôt ce jour-là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !? Il savait que c'était un Serdaigle. Et le fait qu'il ait fini plus tôt le confirmait.

_Tu es accro à moi maintenant on dirait._

_- N'importe quoi, c'est juste que ça me soulage de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un de mon problème. Ma meilleure amie crierait bien trop victoire et me forcerait à en parler à Drago et, comme tu le sais ça, je ne veux pas…_

_- Je sais, alors tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- Pas spécialement… Et toi ?_

_- Hum… J'aurais bien une toute petite question…_

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute._

_- Tu ne serais pas à Serdaigle, par hasard ?_

_- Encore une question sur moi… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir qui je suis ? Tu ne penses pas que si je ne prends jamais de pseudo, c'est pour rester anonyme justement ?_

_- Si, mais je suis d'un naturel curieux et du coup j'aimerais savoir… Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, ai-je vu juste ?_

_- Je n'ai pas répondu car je veux toujours rester anonyme. Peut-être as-tu vu juste mais peut-être que non. Je ne te le dirai pas, à toi de penser ce que tu veux. Je vais y aller, c'est préférable. Au revoir._

_-Att…_

__Drago n'eut même pas le temps de finir d'écrire que son bel inconnu était déjà hors ligne. Il venait visiblement de le fâcher et ça ce n'était pas bon. Quel idiot il faisait ! À cause de sa curiosité, il venait sûrement de perdre sa seule chance de savoir un jour qui était cet inconnu qui l'aimait en secret.

* * *

Une semaine, une très longue semaine, passa sans la moindre nouvelle de son bel inconnu. Drago commençait sérieusement à désespérer de le voir se reconnecter un jour. Il laissait le forum toujours ouvert mais jamais il ne le vit se connecter. Drago prit conscience à quel point il aimait ses conversations avec ce jeune homme inconnu secrètement amoureux de lui. Et une évidence s'imposa bientôt à lui, l'obligeant à aller trouver Blaise. Une fois seuls dans une salle, il se décida à parler à son meilleur ami d'une seule traite et Blaise dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

« Blaise j'ai un gros, très gros problème, je crois bien que je suis accro à mon bel inconnu.

- Dray, tu es bien le dernier à t'en rendre compte mon vieux ! Dès que tu as commencé à l'appeler ''MON bel inconnu'', il était clair qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple gars qui disait t'aimer pour toi. De plus, tu lui parles encore alors que ton rôle de Docteur Love est fini depuis deux bonnes semaines, et tu n'as pas réagi.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, je vois pas le problème, fonce !

- Le problème est qu'il ne me parle plus depuis une semaine, car je l'ai fâché en voulant absolument savoir qui il était… Et que j'ai perdu toute chance de savoir qui il est et de pouvoir lui dire que nos conversations m'ont fait l'aimer. Et surtout de lui avouer que je suis Drago Malfoy, celui qu'il aime. Même si je doute qu'il continue de m'aimer en sachant que je lui ai menti sur mon identité…

- C'est vrai que ça semble désespéré mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me charge de tout. Laisse ton forum ouvert et tu verras, grâce à moi la chance te sourira. »

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire et disparut. Drago percuta ce qu'il venait de dire et surtout que ça signifiait que Blaise savait qui était son bel inconnu. Mais il ne put le rattraper, son ami ayant déjà disparu. Il laissa donc la ''chance'' agir, gardant le forum sous les yeux.

* * *

À minuit précise, et alors qu'il commençait vraiment à désespérer et à pousser des soupirs de dépit, la chance tant attendue frappa à la porte. Son bel inconnu se connecta. Il allait couvrir Blaise de cadeaux pour le remercier mais, pour l'instant, il avait une conversation à avoir avec un certain jeune homme.

_Bonsoir, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais jamais…_

_- Je l'ai cru aussi… Mais c'était ça ou je ne pouvais pas avoir la paix… D'ailleurs, on me surveille de loin pour être sûr que je tiens parole…_

_- Désolé de t'imposer ça mais je devais vraiment te parler… Je crois sincèrement que je suis amoureux de toi…_

_-… Je crois que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis… D'ailleurs quand tu le sauras, tu vas certainement ne plus m'aimer…_

_- Peu importe qui tu es, je sais que je connais le vrai toi de par nos conversations et je sais que le fait que je t'aime ne changera pas… Et puis, toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui je suis…_

_- Là tu te trompes. Puisque tu es si sûr de m'aimer, je vais te dire qui je suis, car moi je sais qui tu es depuis le début, Drago. Alors il est juste que tu saches aussi qui je suis…_

Drago reçut son premier choc en apprenant que l'inconnu savait depuis le début à qui il parlait, et pourtant il lui avait confié son amour sans hésiter. Mais surtout, il allait enfin connaitre l'identité de celui qu'il était sûr d'aimer, qui qu'il soit. Et bien sûr, il s'attendait à tout sauf à la phrase qui mit son cerveau hors service.

_Je suis Harry James Potter et je t'aime toi, Drago Lucius Malfoy…_

Et l'inconnu qui n'en était plus du tout un se déconnecta. Drago ne réagit que dix minutes plus tard, hurlant un ''QUOI'' retentissant. Puis il se leva vitesse éclair, ferma le forum et sortit comme une furie de la salle commune, passant devant un Blaise tout sourire de le voir partir. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et se mit à menacer le tableau pour qu'il le laisse passer, ce que la grosse dame ne fit pas. Et alors qu'il allait découper le tableau en petits morceaux, Harry lui ouvrit de lui-même. Il se retrouva bien bête, sa baguette en l'air sans bouger d'un millimètre, sa bouche légèrement ouverte du sort qu'il allait dire. Harry soupira, chopa la main de Drago et le fit entrer dans la salle, avant de le lâcher et d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, désignant celui qui lui faisait face à Drago qui s'y assit comme un automate, provoquant un nouveau soupir du brun qui prit la parole.

« Je suppose que tu veux qu'on en parle. Sinon tu ne serais pas là à cette heure, à vouloir détruire le tableau d'entrée dont le mot de passe est ''union'' au cas où.

- En…En effet…

- Drago, tu bégayes là… Enfin bref, que veux-tu savoir ? Car il est tard et je voudrais aller me coucher rapidement…

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Si je le savais seulement… J'ai pas choisi, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça sans crier garde. Et le comment, je suppose que tu parles du forum ? Et bien c'est tout simplement ton meilleur ami qui a comploté avec ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami, pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux, selon eux, pour la première et se rapprocher du deuxième, avec qui il a avec joie commencé une relation d'ailleurs… Enfin, Hermione a réussi à me faire réaliser que je t'aimais. Blaise s'est chargé du forum et ensuite Hermione n'a eu qu'à me forcer la main pour que j'accepte d'y venir et de te parler de mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas mais elle peut trouver de sacrés arguments quand elle veut…

- Je n'en doute pas de sa part… ATTENDS, TU AS PARLÉ DE MON BLAISE AVEC TON WEASLEY !

- Oui, j'ai bien parlé de Ron et Blaise, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui nous intéresse. Tu régleras ça avec ton meilleur ami plus tard…

- Hum, euh oui pardon… Donc si je résume, depuis le début je me suis fait mener en bateau dans le seul but de me faire arriver à la conclusion que je t'aimais ?

- En gros, même si je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, je l'avoue. Je trouvais ça incorrect et j'étais persuadé que ça ne marcherait pas… Apparemment, j'avais tort…

- J'avoue que je n'y aurais pas cru non plus, mais les faits sont là… Et même si j'ai nié, je dois maintenant me rendre à l'évidence que je voulais savoir qui tu étais car je voulais que ce soit toi justement…

-… Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas me hurler dessus, me frapper ou m'insulter et que, même en sachant que je suis Harry Potter, tu m'aimes quand même ?

- Exactement, d'ailleurs bizarrement, je comprends totalement maintenant le sens de ''haine qui en fait a toujours été de l'amour, mais je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre'' car c'est tout à fait ça pour moi aussi, j'en ai peur… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour faire ce qu'il rêvait depuis un petit moment, c'est-à-dire sauter sur Drago. Non pas en lui criant un ''_Nyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa je t'aiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeeee''_,mais pour l'embrasser passionnément. Drago trop surpris, surtout le voulant aussi, laissa sans difficulté passer la langue d'Harry entre ses lèvres. Il répondit même avec plaisir au baiser, leur langue dansant une danse des plus joyeuses et délicieuses. Leurs mains trouvant d'elles-mêmes leur place respective, sur le torse de Drago pour celles d'Harry et sur les hanches dudit Harry pour celles de Drago. Ce dernier dut reconnaître qu'Harry était plutôt doué pour les baisers, puisqu'en l'embrassant juste il lui faisait monter toute la température de son corps. Ils auraient d'ailleurs sûrement été bien plus loin si Dean ne s'était pas écrié : « Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux-là ! ». Faisant sourire les deux garçons en question et, tout en tirant la langue à Dean, ils montèrent main dans la main dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour y passer la nuit, collés l'un a l'autre, ne voulant pas se séparer l'un de l'autre maintenant qu'ils s'étaient ENFIN trouvés.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Harry regardait la neige tomber dehors dans un soupir de dépit. Cela faisait à présent un bon mois qu'il vivait le parfait amour avec Drago. Mais il commençait à se poser des questions car, après ce long mois, à part dormir collés l'un a l'autre et échanger des baisers fiévreux, il ne se passait absolument rien… Pas qu'il était en manque, mais voilà. Plus il voyait Drago en boxer tous les soirs, plus il sentait la température monter dans son corps et n'avait qu'une seule envie : ne plus faire qu'un avec son petit ami.

C'était donc déterminé qu'il se leva du fauteuil où il était installé, pour partir, direction la chambre de préfet du serpentard. Une fois sur place, il murmura le mot de passe et profita de l'absence de Drago pour décorer ladite chambre à l'aide de bougies et d'encens aux vertus aphrodisiaques, si on en croyait le paquet. Penser à remercier Hermione pour ce cadeau. Sa tâche terminée, il s'allongeait dans le lit du blond, commençant à l'attendre. Même si bien vite l'encens, aidé des bougies, fit augmenter la température du corps du gryffondor qui se débarrassa avec plaisir de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer. Ce fut ainsi qu'il finit par s'endormir après de longues minutes d'attente. Et ce fut également comme ça que Drago le trouva à son arrivée : en boxer offert sur son lit. Bien sûr, sa propre température corporelle monta en flèche. Cela faisait un mois qu'il se retenait de ne pas sauter sur Harry pour ne pas brusquer celui qu'il aimait, sans savoir que ce dernier n'attendait que ça… Il posa son sac dans un coin se laissant envahir de l'odeur de luxure qui flottait dans la pièce et, d'une démarche féline, il s'approcha d'Harry tout en laissant tomber sa cape, sa veste et sa cravate au sol, ne gardant que son pantalon et sa chemise. Il se mit à genoux au bord du lit, se penchant jusqu'à son petit ami, lui embrassant d'abord le front, le faisant froncer les sourcils sans pour autant se réveiller. Il déposa un second baiser dans le cou du griffon qui lui offrit un frisson accompagné d'un léger gémissement, dormant toujours. Harry commença enfin à s'agiter quand Drago lécha sensuellement son oreille, avant de retracer de sa langue sa clavicule. Il se réveilla totalement, se cambrant, quand le vert et argent mordilla ses tétons durcis par les frissons de plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

« Dray… » gémit-il alors que le nommé prenait possession des lèvres de son futur amant. La suite se passa assez vite. Drago se trouva dépossédé de sa chemise et de son pantalon par un lion affamé, et les deux boxers des amants, dernières barrières de tissus, ne tardèrent pas non plus à disparaitre mystérieusement. Harry n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'expériences dans le domaine, une seule pour être précis. Ce fut pourquoi il se laissa totalement entraîner par Drago dans les méandres du plaisir. Le blond caressait tout son corps de ses mains, mais aussi de sa bouche. Sa langue prenant un malin plaisir à trouver les zones sensibles du rouge et or, lui arrachant de doux gémissements de total plaisir, tout cela entre deux baisers des plus passionnés. Leur virilité était toutes deux tendues à l'extrême par l'excitation que leur procurait cette découverte de leur corps. Bien vite, Drago pris le sexe d'Harry en bouche, arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres au brun, qui se cambra sous l'assaut de sensations. Le serpent, tout en commençant de longs et délicieux va-et-vient, lui présenta trois doigts que le griffon lécha avec le plus grand soin, plaisir et sensualité possibles. Le blond accentua de sa langue ses va-et-vient en entrant un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Harry le sentit à peine et gémissant encore plus fort quand Drago entreprit des va-et-vient. Le second doigt le fit se crisper fortement, mais le vert et argent augmenta le rythme avec sa bouche, le faisant se détendre et, au contraire, transformant ses gémissement en des cris de plaisir quand il commença des mouvements de ciseaux et des va-et-vient au même rythme que sa bouche. Le gryffondor ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt, se perdant déjà dans ses douces sensations de pur plaisir. Merlin que c'était bon ! Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire au grognement de frustration qui échappa au brun quand il retira ses doigts et arrêta ses mouvements de bouche. Grognement qui fut vite étouffé par un baiser des plus passionnés, alors que Drago positionna sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité de son bel amant, avant d'entrer avec toute la douceur possible au plus profond de lui. Harry se crispa violement, griffant le dos de Drago sous la douleur. Le blond déposa une pluie de baisers sur le torse de son amant, commençant de sa main des va-et-vient sur le membre du brun qui, bien vite, se détendit, ne pensant plus qu'à cette main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. C'était de lui-même que le griffon amorça un premier mouvement de bassin pour signaler à Drago qu'il était prêt pour qu'il bouge. Après quelques va-et-vient, accompagnés de légères grimaces de douleurs, le rouge et or se détendit totalement, ne ressentant plus que du plaisir et gémissant de pur plaisir, en rythme avec le vert et argent. Bientôt, la pièce fut remplie de leurs cris communs de plaisir. L'un comme l'autre, n'ayant jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, plus les secondes passaient plus le rythme de leurs mouvements de bassin s'accélérait. Drago toucha finalement la prostate d'Harry, le faisant littéralement hurler de plaisir, et à chaque nouveau va-et-vient, il la touchait une nouvelle fois. Plus leurs cris augmentaient, plus ils sentaient tous les deux les étoiles se rapprocher à vitesse grand V. Et, dans un ultime cri de jouissance, ils dépassèrent ensemble de loin le septième ciel, atteignant les sommets du plaisir. Drago s'écroula sur Harry, haletant, et se retira doucement de lui. Le brun remonta la couverture sur eux et ce fut ainsi, comblés et enlacés, qu'ils s'envolèrent pour le pays des rêves. Personne ne pouvait dire de quoi serait fait demain mais, dans leur cœur, Drago et Harry étaient certains de deux choses. Jamais ils n'arrêteraient de s'aimer et surtout que, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter et qu'ils vivraient heureux.

* * *

Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis^^ Pour ça rien de plus simple^^ une petite review^^ ça fait toujours plaisir^^


End file.
